


Braiding

by karlark



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, but here we are, i didnt think i'd actually end up writing something for this fandom, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John smiled, reaching forward and carefully tugging the hair tie out of his boyfriend's hair. It was soft; the sleek black locks easily fell out of the tie and fell messily around Alex's shoulders. </p><p>When Alex barely reacted to him messing with his hair, John decided to continue. He parted the hair evenly into thirds, before starting to braid Alex's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: Imagine person A braiding person B’s hair while person B works on a project.
> 
> i typed this all up on my phone (i type all my stories up on my phone, actually) so if you find any typos let me know! 
> 
> sorry for the lame af title, and uhhh, i think that's it? i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (and maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you did enjoy? they'll make me feel great tbh)

John sighed as Alexander finally pulled away from him. When they had gotten home (well, to Alex's house) after school had ended, John had (somehow) convinced Alex to take a break, for once. Mr. Lee had assigned a paper, and John had been dreading writing it the whole way home. Alex had already rambled about it most of the way home, talking about how he was going to write about this or that. 

He had become quite skilled in zoning out while Alex was talking in the five years of knowing him. 

When John had pulled up at Alex's driveway, his boyfriend had immediately turned to him and asked him to stay over for at least a few hours.

"Um," he had managed to utter. Alex knew how nervous Mr. and Mrs. Washington made him, yet he made every effort to have John and his foster parents converse. "Actually, I was gonna go home and start Lee's essay—"

"Nonsense! We can work on it together!" Alex had dismissed. "Come on, my dearest Laurens. It won't be that bad." 

John Laurens swears he is not a pushover. 

He ended up following Alex into his house with a sigh. Alex had tossed a quick "hi, John's here, okay? Cool, see you later!" over his shoulder towards the Washingtons as he dragged John upstairs. John had tried to shout a greeting, but Alex was quick. The door had shut before John was even able to make a sound. 

As soon as they had walked into the room, Alex had let go of John's hand, before he had wheeled around to face him. "Well, John, what had you been considering for this paper?" 

John had dragged a hand down his face, closing his eyes in exasperation. "Alex, I promise to work on it with you. But, shit. Can we just lay down and cuddle for a little while? I need it." 

"John, don't be silly," Alex had immediately protested, before John had managed to lunge forward and grasp his wrist. 

Alex may have been taller than him, (by an inch, okay?) but John took care of his body, dammit. While Alex was tall and gangly, John was ... slightly shorter but more muscular. Knowing this, John had used it to his advantage. He had wrestled Alex into the bed and hugged him towards him, making Alex the little spoon. 

John held Alex there while he struggled. He had gradually given up, but had kept cursing John until now, when he finally decided to pull away. 

John was truthfully half asleep. While Alex sat up, John rolled onto his back, stretching out all his limbs fully with a groan. He sat up and shook his hair out, running a hand over his face to wake himself up a bit more. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Alex had already pulled his computer towards himself. He kept it under the bed, right under where he slept, so that when he woke up he could just reach right under to pull it up and begin working. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to pull Alex away from his work again, so he rolled his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hamilton's waist. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend's back, kissing his clothed back. 

He felt Alex tense in his arms, and he snickered. He pulled away fully, pulling out his phone at the same time. He checked the time (only six o clock, really?) before tossing his phone to the side and stretching again with a sigh. 

He gazed around the room, trying to find something to do. His gaze landed on Alex again. More specifically, his hair. He had pulled it back into a sloppy ponytail so that he could work without having to push it to the side every few seconds. 

John smiled, reaching forward and carefully tugging the hair tie out of his boyfriend's hair. It was soft; the sleek black locks easily fell out of the tie and fell messily around Alex's shoulders. 

When Alex barely reacted to him messing with his hair, John decided to continue. He parted the hair evenly into thirds, before starting to braid Alex's hair. 

He was done in less than a minute, his hands working quickly and efficiently. He held the braid together at the bottom, leaning back to admire his handiwork with a smile. He pulled the hair tie from around his wrist and tied it at the end. 

He leaned over and grasped his phone from where he had carelessly tossed it to the edge of the bed, leaning back to take a full picture. 

Alexander Hamilton's hair looked beautiful in a braid, he decided. 

When Alex finally parted from his computer a few minutes later, it was to John grinning at him. 

"What?" he asked. 

John laughed, holding his phone up for Alex to see. On the screen was a group chat involving Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. (Named Lagayette, Go The Distance, ANGELica, Betsey, and Peg Leg, respectively, in John's phone.) 

John scrolled up to show he had sent the photo of Alex's hair in a braid to the group chat, and everyone's responses were delighted. Well, besides the Schuyler sisters, who complained about how _even_ their _hair didn't look that nice._

When Alex turned his unamused stare on John, he couldn't help but laugh. He watched Alex's glare soften, and John smiled. He pulled Alex into a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds and resting his forehead against Alex's. "I love you," he whispered. 

His boyfriend sighed, and as if it pained him to say the words, Alex rolled his eyes before muttering "I love you, too."


End file.
